Jusqu'où va l'ambition ?
by Haru-carnage
Summary: La jeunesse d'un jeune Hylien sorcier en quête de pouvoir. réinterprétation du jeu Minish Cap. [Challenge du collection NoName Juillet-Août 2018]


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Défi de l'auteur : _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_ J'ai eu du mal avec la romance, le genre romance, j'ai tenté de lire un livre Danielle Steel, mais j'ai jamais réussi à le finir. Le plus dur ? Je pense pour moi, le plus dur était un de mes premier livre de Stephen King, Le Fléau (que j'adore), en temps que jeune lectrice, c'était dur de l'apprécier. Bref, j'ai pas commencé par le plus simple du maître de l'effroi.

* * *

Dans une forêt luxuriante, se trouvait un jeune homme, le soleil éblouissant un peu ce dernier, il plissa les yeux. Se félicitant d'avoir mit un chapeau pour se protéger des rayons agressifs de l'astre du jour. Le garçon avait les cheveux indigo. Sa peau pâle rougissant légèrement par son exposition impromptue à la lueur du jour. Il fallait dire qu'il sortait assez peu. Le voir ainsi était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il se pencha pour couper quelques champignons qu'il mit rapidement dans son panier. Méfiant, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il était toujours aussi seul. Depuis que Maître Exelo était parti, le jeune homme apprenait à se débrouiller seul. Ce vieil homme lui avait tout appris. La magie, mais aussi la fabrication de potion, comme celle qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il voulait, à l'image de son maître être reconnu pour sa grande maîtrise de la magie. Il n'était pas rare qu'il brûle un ou deux arbres. Ces yeux autrefois bleu avait pris une teinte rouge vif. Signe que sa quête n'était pas la bonne. Son désir d'être le meilleur et de surpasser son maître était un désir commun chez les sorciers apprentis. Le vieux Exelo ne l'avait ps averti, il avait dû oublié ce qu'était la jeunesse vu son grand âge.

Ce jeune homme se nommait Vaati, il rit doucement avant de replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pointue. Comme les autres habitants de cet endroit, il possédait ces fameuses oreilles qui lui permettait d'entendre de loin, ces humains étranges se nommaient Hyliens. Il put ainsi repérer ces pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il prépara une boule de feu. Hors de question qu'il se fasse attaquer par un de ces bandits qui détroussait ses rubis des pauvres voyageurs. Ces même pauvres rubis qu'il avait gagné honnêtement en vendant ces potions. Il vit un jeune garçon, il devait avoir une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Il fit disparaître sa boule de feu en regardant le pauvre gamin trembler de tout son être. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bleus qui le transperçait de part en part. Il grogna.

« Fait attention petit, j'aurai pu faire de toi un feu de joie.  
-Désolé monsieur, mais j'ai perdu mon Papy, je l'ai cherché partout, mais je le trouve pas. En plus, Zelda m'a dit de fouiller ici, car il aime les champignons.  
-Il n'y a que moi ici. Tu devrais peut-être attendre chez toi, il finira par revenir, ton Papy.  
-Oui, je vais faire, merci monsieur ! »

Le jeune homme vit le garçon partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il y avait assez peu d'enfants de son âge dans la forêt, normalement. Mais il n'était pas là sans raison. Son grand-père était sûrement dans cette forêt pour son air pur. Profitant de la présence de ce garçon pour vivre un peu près correctement. Il rit un peu. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie des moments où il devait faire les courses pour Exelo. Il se souvenait de chaque personne qu'il avait croisée. Avec quelle fascination il avait observé un des vendeurs trompé un de ses clients. Cette ruse, il aurait aimé l'avoir. Les Hyliens pouvaient vraiment tout faire et son inverse. Détruire ou construire. Lui partait plus pour la seconde option, au grand dam de son maître. Il lui avait laissé un coffre. Scellé par la magie. Quand il serait assez puissant, il pourrait l'ouvrir. C'était ce que se disait Vaati. C'est pour ça que tous les jours, il tentait de l'ouvrir. Il finirait par y arriver. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il voulait savoir ce que ce vieux fou avait laissé. Il contenait selon son ancien maître de quoi réaliser ses rêves les plus fous. Ce coffre était si tentant. Mais encore une fois, il lui résiste. Il utilise pourtant ses meilleurs sorts, ceux du vent. Cet élément dont il semble avoir une grande affinité. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'ailleurs. Le feu, c'était mieux. Bien mieux. Alors pourquoi était toujours plus important quand il utilisait le vent. Il ne pouvait pas être le sorcier puissant dont il rêvait.

Il lâcha un soupir en se penchant au-dessus de son chaudron. Un voyageur était rentré et avait un peu pris de sa potion inachevée. Il devait revoir les mesures de champignons à mettre à présent. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait dû piéger sa porte. C'était comme ça que faisait certains Hyliens. Mettant parfois des poules devant leur porte. Car ces animaux malgré leur apparence inoffensive pouvaient être particulièrement cruels. Il en frissonna rien que d'y penser. Puis les plumes de ces volatiles pourraient corrompre sa potion.

C'était peut-être la solution pour ouvrir ce fichu coffre que la ption explose. Il irait demain en ville. Il en profiterait pour observer ce fameux marchand qui n'avait de cesse de l'étonner. Fort de cette idée, il finissait sa potion dont il retirait quelques flacons pour les vendre au marché. Il s'endormit l'esprit apaisé et heureux. Il était un sorcier indépendant. Son maître avait confiance en ces capacités. En sa réussite d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Tellement de confiante remplissait son cœur d'une fierté dont il avait du mal à s'en défaire tellement elle était plaisante.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il sourit avant de prendre son sac contenant ces fioles de potions. Il marcha jusqu'au village qui était en agitation, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il regardait autour de lui, il y avait bien plus de personnes. Il se demandait où était le vendeur, ce dernier était là avec son sourire qui en disait long. Vaati le saluait avant d'aller le plus loin possible de l'autre tordu qui faisait sonner sa cloche. Quelle idée de l'agiter ainsi. Il pouvait l'entendre...

« Merveilleux prix à gagner ! »

C'était ce qu'il hurlait assez fort pour que le jeune sorcier espérait que cet homme se retrouve maudit par la Déesse Iria. Ou une autre déesse veillant tranquillement sur la triforce. Il vit de loin le gamin de l'autre jour. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille de son âge habillée richement. Soit elle était noble, soit c'était la princesse de cette contrée. Qui se nommait Hyrule s'il se souvenait bien. La demoiselle s'approchait du hurleur avec un sourire innocent et donnait quelques rubis au vendeur qui faisait teinter sa cloche avec plus de force.

« Félicitation jeune fille, vous avez gagné un bouclier forgé par un grand-maître. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage. »

Il roula des yeux avant de voir le bouclier. Il semblait ordinaire à première vue, mais il ne l'était pas tout à fait. Comme si ce fichu casseur d'oreille avait raison. Un commerçant de son genre ne mentait pas. Le jeune sorcier trouvait ça dommage. Il avait voulu que cette jeune fille apprenne, c'était quoi de perdre. De se retrouver démunie. Mais non, ce fichu vendeur l'avait gagné. Il rageait de la voir si contente et le donner au gamin qui avait bien du mal à soulever le bouclier. Mais grâce à ce dernier, Vaati ne voyait pas les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient trop troublants pour être vrais. Le sorcier préférait les siens de la couleur d'une pomme mûre. Il s'approcha du vendeur qu'il adorait observer. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour monsieur le vendeur, disait-il avec un sourire entendu.  
-Bonjour, qu'avez-vous en stock jeune homme ?  
-Des potions, que je vous vends à petit prix. Bien sûr, les bénéfices vous reviennent. En contre partie, j'aimerai deux renseignements.  
-Quels sont-ils ?  
-Que se passe t-il ici ? Et où pourrais-je trouver une clé qui ouvre tout ?  
-C'est la fête de la déesse Iria, une des trois déesses.  
-Je vois. Donc ce genre d'événements arrive trois fois...  
-Et pour votre clé. Je vous conseille de participer au tournoi d'épée pour débutant, le prix vous sera très utile.  
-Merci de cette information.  
-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, au plaisir de faire encore affaire avec vous. »

Ils se serrèrent la main énergiquement avant de se séparer. Vaati avait l'impression qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour trouver ce qu'il désirait. Un tournoi d'épée. Il se débrouillait un peu. Il préférait la magie, mais le maître Exelo lui avait enseigné les bases. Ça serait plus qu'assez. Il pourrait très bien affronter n'importe quel gamin devant lui. Il marcha jusqu'au soldat qui s'occupait des inscriptions. Ce dernier l'avait regardé de bas en haut avant d'inscrire son nom. Il avait hâte de commencer.

Il attendait patiemment que le tournoi commence, les trompettes annoncèrent le début des hostilités. La cour centrale était vidée de ses visiteurs. Ces derniers restèrent un peu plus loin. Le vendeur hurlant était là lui aussi. Il se taisait ça faisait du bien à tout le monde. Surtout au sorcier. Il se contenta de voir des enfants agiter leur épée et quelques adolescents regardait les soldats avec envie. Il pouffait, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à lui. Il utiliserait sa magie du vent qui en plus d'être celle qu'il maîtrisait le mieux était complément invisible à l'œil nu. Il se retint de justesse de rire. Le premier combat était lui contre un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et yeux verts. Il n'utilisait même pas le vent pour lui faire rendre les armes. Seul un regard et quelques coups enseignés par Exelo avaient été assez pour le faire se rendre.  
Le sorcier ne regardait pas tellement les autres combats, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Puis arrivait le tour deux gamins dont celui de la forêt. Il semblait si petit à côté de son adversaire. Pourtant, il lui faisait face courageusement. Son épée dans une main et le bouclier du vendeur hurleur dans l'autre. Il ravala sa salive en voyant ces yeux si plein de détermination. Il détournait le regard, mais ces yeux si bleus l'attirait malgré lui. C'est comme ça qu'il observait tout le combat de ce garçon. Sa technique était maladroite, mais elle était déjà plein de promesse pour son avenir. Son papy devait être heureux. Il était sûrement là, il en était sûr. C'est dans ce genre que son maître lui manquait. Il avait été comme un père pour lui. Lui, le gamin qui n'avait aucune famille, il avait recueilli et appris la magie et la fabrication des potions. Il passa un moment à se demander pourquoi ce petit garçon avait ce pouvoir de l'intriguer. C'était un enfant parmi tant d'autres, choyé par son grand-père et son amie nommée Zelda. Une fille qui l'avait encouragé d'ailleurs durant tout le combat. Sa voix aiguë lui avait cassé les oreilles. Il grimaçait un peu. Il savait qu'il supporterait ça au moins encore au moins une fois de plus. Car il avait gagné. C'était comme ça. Ce petit gars était bien plus fort de ce qui semblait être. Il fallait un peu s'en méfier. Il le notait dans un coin de sa tête.

Quand revint son tour, il restait, lui, le gamin et deux autres combattants. Il espérait de ne pas tomber sur ce jeune homme. Alors, il s'était glissé près des arbitres pour les manipuler. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce jeune homme. Il affronterait l'autre garçon. Ce dernier était à peine plus âgé que le jeune homme ses cheveux rouges et son sourire fier sur le visage donnait envie à Vaati de le torturer un peu. De gagner. Il le vaincrait. Il le savait, dès l'instant où le combat commençait, le sorcier savait qu'il gagnerait, il ne pouvait pas perdre face à un tel adversaire. Il ricanait.

La première attaque de l'autre garçon était de front, il l'évitait avec grâce et sourit avant de tourner un peu pour entailler l'épaule du jeune homme prétentieux. Il hurlait un peu. Le préparateur de potion reculait afin de parer les assauts plein de folie de son adversaire. Il avait un peu de force, il devait l'avouer. Il grimaçait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne devait pas se laisser vaincre par un garçon qui comme lui, voulait montrer sa force. Il était plus fort que lui. Il s'était battu toute sa vie. Pour survivre, pour rester aux côtés d'Exelo, son maître. Pour ne pas montrer sa fascination pour les forces des ténèbres. Tout ça pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Qu'il croit en lui. Qu'il ne fasse plus crier dessus quand il faisait des bêtises, pas comme ce jour où il avait tenté de manipuler l'esprit de son maître en s'exerçant avec sa magie. Depuis, il avait caché cette magie au vieil homme. Il avait tant de choses à apprendre que cette magie n'était qu'un accident malheureux. Un accident qui pourtant, il avait répété tant de fois qu'il avait cessé de compter. Ce don l'avait fasciné, tout simplement. Il se reconcentrait sur son combat. Il attaquait sur le côté, puis au milieu pour finir par pointer sa lame sur la gorge du garçon.

« J'abandonne... »

Vaati souriait et rangeait son arme. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il y avait encore un tour. Ce tour où tout se déciderait. Il respira à fond. C'était au tour de ce garçon. Le sorcier se contentait de cramer les quelques papillons de passage, il ne devait pas regarder. Il savait que les yeux de ce garçon le perturberaient. Il le savait bien. Parce que ces pupilles bleues lui rappelaient sûrement les siennes avant qu'elles virent au rouge. C'était sûrement ça. Car ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant comme tant d'autres dans le monde et dans le royaume de Hyrule. Il n'avait rien de particulier. C'était lui qui se faisait toute une histoire de ses yeux. Il devait sûrement rêver. Il prit son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que le soldat annonce le vainqueur : Link. Vaati voulant voir qui serait son adversaire se tourna vers le soldat et vit le jeune garçon qui souriait. Il grogna doucement avant de serrer ses poings. Comment un enfant comme celui-là pouvait battre des adolescents ? Il était sûrement entraîné par son Papy. Un ancien soldat peut-être. Il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait dans le fond. Il devait récupérer cette clé. Celle qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir son coffre. Il devait se tenir prêt. Il concentrait un peu de magie de vent sur son épée, mais cette dernière n'était pas prévue pour ça. Il ôta la magie avant que l'arme se brise. Il devait encore se battre contre le jeune garçon. Quitte à poser un sort pour le rendre aveugle, il le ferrait. Il se posta devant le garçon, évitant son regard. Le soldat jugeant la rencontre les observait tour à tour.

« Serrez-vous la main. »

C'est à cet instant qu'il vit le souverain sortir de son palais, suivit de près par un type avec une moustache blanche qui tenait un coussin où était posé une clé dorée sertie de pierres précieuses. Il voulait cet objet coûte que coûte. Il posa un regard autour de lui et vit le vendeur piqué une bourse. C'était donc ça la solution. Voler. Il employait toute sa magie du vent pour écarter le roi et sa troupe pour saisir la clé.

« Ce tournoi ne m'intéresse plus, désolé gamin, je prends ce trésor j'en ai besoin. Je vous souhaite une bonne fête. »

Vaati utilisa le reste de sa magie pour se téléporter dans la maison qu'il habitait. Il avait le souffle court. Il se mit soudain à rire en serrant la clé contre lui. Il avait suivi l'exemple de cet homme fascinant et il ne regrettait aucunement son geste. Il était heureux. Il allait savoir ce que cachait le coffre. Il reprenait son souffle doucement alors que ses yeux fixaient l'objet avec intensité. Il se traînait jusqu'à l'objet enchanté. Il se hissa avec quelques difficultés à lui. Il respira un peu avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure. Un déclic se fit entendre et Vaati se pencha sur l'intérieur du coffre. Il y trouvait un bonnet orné d'un bijou rouge. Il le prit et l'examina sur toutes ses coutures avant de le mettre. Il n'avait qu'un souhait dans la tête, celui de devenir encore plus fort. Alors la magie exauçait son souhait. Une aura noire entoura le jeune sorcier. C'étaient ces derniers moments en tant que simple hylien. Il devenait à présent un génie des ténèbres. Sa peau autrefois d'un rose pâle était devenue violette pâle. Il ricanait alors qu'il quittait sa cabane isolée en quête de pouvoir.


End file.
